Many older adults undergoing hip repair fail to return to their premorbid level of physical function. Increasingly rapid discharge from acute care and inpatient rehabilitation setting shifts more of the responsibility for continued progress toward recovery onto the patients. In self-care parlance, supportive-educational assistance is needed by these patients to manage their own care. Development of individually tailored video-based materials to support and inform the older person's efforts is proposed. A user-friendly system for nursing home-based rehabilitation and the instructions given at discharge will be set up and tested. In addition, a standard (generic) video program that documents the sequence of self- care activities from injury to recovery will be produced and given to patients to review during rehabilitation and after discharge home. Both the system and the generic video are readily marketable. To evaluate the effectiveness of the supportive-education materials, video intervention patients' physical function, self-care efficacy and mood at admission, discharge, one week and 3 months post-discharge will be compared to a non-video control group. Patients will also be asked to evaluate the usefulness of the video package.